Memoirs of a Hokage
by DragonAgnstEvil
Summary: Ninja can't spend their entire time fighting or on missions. There has to be some downtime. Let's explore the life and times of a certain Hokage and his wife in a series of one shots. The end of each short story will reveal exactly when it occurred.
1. Taste of Rock

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any cannon characters or storylines. I do own any introduced (aka: new) characters and storylines. I also own my own lazy state-of-affairs and unusual sense of humor. I also do not own your personality. You are to enjoy or not enjoy this at your leisure. I also reserve the right not to care that this story contains spoilers. In other words, you shouldn't read this if you don't know as much of the cannon story as I do.

* * *

**Taste of Rock**

Shoka Yuri was a middle-aged, retired shinobi from Iwa of Earth. The Shoka clan was renowned for their powerful Katon techniques, and most were well versed in at least one weapon. In fact, a great deal of their techniques revolved around combining, specifically, swordplay with Katon. Though, they were quite proficient in utilizing _any_ weapon, not just swords.

He was a retired shinobi looking at his newly christened Fuzei no Iwa. It was a fine restaurant, and he felt the citizens of the fair city he lived in would adore it. Why did he feel that way? Fuzei no Iwa specialized in dishes found only in Earth. He sighed and shook his head as he looked at the signpost on the window display. It read, "Welcoming all in Konoha to the delicacies of Earth!" The next line read, "Grand Opening: Tomorrow!"

He smirked. "I can't believe they don't have any decent beef or pork dishes here! Oh sure there are barbeque pits, but _these_ are _real_ delicacies!" He was engrossed in his dreams. If he was still a shinobi, he might worry about being so consumed, so preoccupied. If he was still on the run for his life from wartime enemies, he might be concerned about strong presences of chakra approaching.

He wasn't worried in the least, and he even welcomed the friendly pat on his shoulder as the most feared blond man in Earth, maybe even the entire shinobi world, leaned his smiling face over his shoulder. "Shoka-san, how's it going?" His flowing, white robes gracefully fell behind him, and his eyes were closed from his huge grin.

Yuri laughed. "No need to be so formal, Hokage-sama." He looked over his shoulder and avoided bumping heads with the friendly blond who loved tarnishing his fearsome reputation. "Ah, it's good to see you too, Uzumaki-sama." He smiled brightly at the very pregnant red-head waddling up to the two men.

She huffed as she hooked her arm around the cheerful blonde's elbow. In response, he backed off from Yuri and grasped her hand with his free one. She tried to keep the slightest bit of anger in her expression, but she failed miserably at his big, goofy grin. "Minato-kun, why can't you behave more like a Kage? Besides, you shouldn't be disturbing Shoka-san."

Yuri was all smiles as he watched the scene between lovers. He shook his head. "Oh, to be young again…" He wasn't old, but he knew he was no spring chicken either. His chestnut brown hair was dulling, and flecks of gray created highlights. He also had bags under his eyes. Unlike his shinobi days, he dressed more like a Konoha civilian. He preferred earthen colors, so he matched the autumn season.

Minato ruffled the red-head's hair. "Why can't you be a proper head of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina-chan?" He chuckled at her sour look. "What can I say, dear? I just love this village too much to leave it alone." He paused for a moment processing something he thought he heard. "You say something, Shoka-san?"

Kushina opened her mouth to say something, but her love's question drew her attention, and blinking eyes, to Yuri. He waved his arms defensively and shook the question off. "Nah, I didn't say anything important, Hokage-sama." He did sigh and give Minato a serious look. "Didn't I say to drop the formalities? Just call me Yuri or something."

"That would be improper of Hokage-sama." The three turned their heads to watch as three Hyuuga, one pregnant female not quite as far along as Kushina and identical twin males, approached. The Hyuuga in the lead, without a forehead band on, was the one who spoke. His expression was stoic, and he walked with all the formality of nobility.

Minato's face immediately creased into a mischievous grin. "Oh come now, Hizashi-kun…" His resisted the urge to smirk as both males' faces barely noticeably twitched. The female giggled. "…it's my job to love and protect the entire village. Perhaps that's all this poor man starting his own business here in fine Konoha is trying to say."

The Hyuuga in the lead managed to hide his discontent at being called by his younger brother's name. He crossed his arms to look very serious and stern as he closed his eyes and turned his nose up. It was probably a little dramatic, but he had to remember who he was talking to. "Please Hokage-sama; you know full well I am Hiashi. Hizashi is kindly escorting Tsuchiko-chan." He had a slight endearing inflection mentioning his wife.

Tsuchiko, standing next to Hizashi and behind her husband, giggled when she saw the glint in Minato's eyes. He cupped his hand over his eyes as if to get a better view before squinting and moving the same hand to scratch his chin. "You sure? I could have sworn I had it right…" He shrugged. "How's anybody supposed to tell you apart, anyway?"

Hizashi shrugged. "If that's the case, maybe I should attend one of your important meetings with Hokage-sama or the elders." A stunned Hiashi turned to face his younger brother. Even Minato and Kushina heard the teasing inflection his voice took. "It would give you more time to spend with Tsuchiko-sama and my soon-to-be-born mei or oi."

As Hiashi's mouth all but hung open, Minato, Kushina, Tsuchiko, and Yuri broke out into raucous laughter. They could hardly believe Hizashi had just participated in Minato's practical joke, around a former foreign shinobi no less. The Hyuuga twins shared barely noticeable blushes that those who knew them best took to mean pretty much the same thing as a full round of laughter.

Hiashi cleared his throat to attempt to calm the small crowd. Fortunately for him, it worked. Attention was riveted to him as he spoke. "As fun as I'm sure all this has been for you, didn't we come here today for a special occasion?" He turned his attention to Yuri, and everybody's gazes also fell on the former rock nin.

He leaned his head back and cupped his chin in thought. After a moment, he slammed a fist into an open palm while his face lit up with realization. "Ah, that's right! I was gonna give you guys a special preview visit of my Fuzei no Iwa!" He walked to the main entrance and removed the padlock.

Before opening the door, he turned to Minato and his entourage. "Hokage-sama, distinguished guests, and Hiashi…" The small crowd shared a giggle at the Hyuuga leader's expense. "…prepare to be amazed. I hope your taste buds are prepared." Opening the door, everybody filed in. Hiashi glared at Yuri the entire way in before also taking in the look of the nearly completely furnished Fuzei no Iwa.

As they were expecting of Shoka Yuri, the restaurant was like nothing in Konoha. The décor borrowed from the history of Earth. In a regular Konoha restaurant, patrons sat on cushioned seats, often chairs or stools made of wood. In Fuzei no Iwa, the cushions were on the floor, and patrons were expected to kneel at the table.

Fuzei no Iwa had a few unique features. In the center of the restaurant was large, square pit filled with sand of various colors. It was a form of entertainment where anybody who wanted to could 'draw' with the sand. There were no special rules or limitations. If one wanted to draw manually, it was fine. If one wanted to use chakra-based techniques, it was fine.

Fuzei no Iwa also had a large stage set up for various events. It could house karaoke for parties or special occasions. It could be set up for bands. It could even be used as a podium for speeches in front of dignitaries. The restaurant allowed itself to be changed from informal to formal with little to no effort on the part of the proprietor and staff. It truly showcased the varied tastes of rock.

Tsuchiko pulled her camera out from the ether space she must have kept it in. She wasn't going to miss a moment of such a precious experience. Just as she was about to take the first snapshot, Yuri inexplicably snatched it out of her hands. She pouted and was about to say something, but he interrupted to explain. "Go on and enjoy yourself. I'll handle the memoirs.

Yuri only had a small staff there for Minato's preview visit, and he made sure they were working to keep the patrons happy. He had his two most skilled chefs on hand, and three waiters worked in tandem to take orders, keep drinks full, and keep the number one rule of Fuzei no Iwa exactly that, service and presentation.

In the meantime, Yuri was photographing the event. To his amazement, dinner was civilian for the crowd. Kushina and Tsuchiko were inseparable, so their husbands tagged along. Neither Minato nor Hiashi minded as they were friends. Hizashi usually ended up following them, both to serve his purpose as Hiashi's sword and shield and watch over his beloved sister-in-law. With two pranksters in the group, it usually got quite rowdy.

It was the after dinner festivities that caused the group to break out of its well mannered shell, and Yuri wouldn't have it any other way. To the Hyuuga twins' disdain, the entertainment stage was set up for karaoke. Of course, they were also the first ones forced to sing by the adorable pleas and pout of none other than Tsuchiko, also known as the manipulator.

They were wary at first, but it only took a few lines for them to get into their song. They weren't very good, but they were cheered on nonetheless. Yuri smirked and shook his head as he watched, but he vigilantly continued snapping the ever important snapshots of life. Near the end of the song, he noticed something and turned the camera to face it.

A washbasin was held up by one of the support beams…and a rope. He snapped a picture, and the rope raced to release the washbasin. He snapped a picture, and the washbasin emptied its contents as the rope completely slacked. He snapped a picture, and Hiashi and Hazashi were soaked. He snapped a picture, and Minato was rolling on the floor in laughter with tears in his eyes. Kushina and Tsuchiko obviously wanted to do the same.

As killer intent filled the restaurant, Minato took off running with two nearly identical, very wet, and very angry Hyuuga behind him. He continued to laugh as he led them on a wild goose chase around the restaurant, and Yuri shook his head. He wanted to roll his forehead in his palm, but he had a job to take care of. He snapped a few more pictures just to be on the safe side.

Just about then, it was Minato's turn to be tricked. Kushina winked at Tsuchiko, and Yuri barely caught it. Suddenly, she let out a groan and fell to her knees. "Minato, it's time…" The most dreaded words in a woman's vocabulary made the men stop in their tracks. Well, Minato skidded to a stop, and the Hyuuga twins nearly ran him over as they were too stunned to register their brakes.

In a panic, Minato rushed to Kushina's side to inspect her and ask all the stupid questions guys tend to ask when it involves their first kid. Yuri rolled his eyes as he registered a rather common theme. Was she okay? Did it hurt? Did she want him to carry her to the hospital or call a doctor? He was, of course, still snapping pictures.

When it became unbearable to hold it in, Tsuchiko let out a cross between a grunt and a giggle. Minato, Hiashi, and Hizashi stared at her for all of eight seconds as it soaked in; Yuri counted. When the women practically broke into hysterics, the men let out collective sighs of relief.

Yuri had already created fond memories of Fuzei no Iwa. He had no idea that one week later he would die in the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack and the property would be destroyed.

* * *

First off, I would like to say that I have no earthly idea if I'll actually be updating this fan fiction. I intend it to be a series of one shots involving Minato and Kushina in some way. It may even lead to my own alternate universe _Naruto_ fan fiction - no promises.

I hopefully won't be using too many terms as I don't _intend_ to have many if any fight scenes. As such, I'll just explain any terms quickly. Fuzei no Iwa means Taste of Rock, the chapter title. Fuzei can actually be translated as taste or entertainment, so it fit very nicely. When Hizashi mentions mei or oi, I think it's easy to guess what he means. Mei means niece while oi means nephew. Of course, that means they don't know the gender of the unborn child Tsuchiko carries. I'll give my readers a hint; I like pairing Hizashi's 'mei or oi' with Uzumaki Naruto.

As always, comments and reviews are welcome, and flames outright ignored.


	2. Let's Dance in the Rain

* * *

**Let's Dance in the Rain**

There were few things the most feared shinobi among nations both great and small hated. He hated the paper work associated with being Hokage of the greatest hidden village, at least in his esteemed opinion, Konoha. He hated playing politics for snobs either clan elders or national dignitaries. He hated assigning boring D-rank missions to his precious genin…even if it kept them safe.

He slammed his head against his desk. Oh yeah, he _loathed_ putting his precious shinobi in harm's way…but it put food on the table and kept the village alive and well. He leaned back in his chair as he massaged the welt on his forehead. He hated the contradictions that went along with his job.

As he gazed at his village's emblem etched into his hitai-ate, he remembered what he hated more than anything else in the entire world. He hated… Wait for it! …having absolutely nothing to do.

That's right! The great Namikaze Minato actually finished his paperwork and had nothing to do. He sent an icy glower to the fogged window. It was raining outside, and the rhythmic pitter patter of falling rain reminded him there was nothing to remove the mind-numbing boredom.

He was never fond of the rain. Sure, some battles called for a shinobi to fight enemies in the rain, but it was sort of an unspoken law to never purposely _train_ in the rain. The medics did hate treating an ailing shinobi who _should_ have known better than to _not_ come in out of the rain. They were also awfully vengeful when they wanted to be.

He released a protracted sigh as his frustration mounted…only to hear a very welcome rapping at the door. "Oh please, even if it's paperwork, come in!" He was desperate, and _anything_ was better than nothing. He had no idea how right he was.

His mood immediately made a one-eighty. First, she poked her head in and gave him that ravishing smile he knew so well. Her brilliant red hair and shimmering green eyes gave her an exotic beauty all her own. As she closed the door behind her, a playful glint took her eyes, and he felt himself salivate.

In the entire world, Uzumaki Kushina brought him the most happiness. She also gave him perverse thoughts that would put his old sensei to shame. Plus, she wasn't helping the situation any with how she sauntered to his desk. Oh, the sway of her hips could kill a guy!

When she was almost touching his desk, she leaned over to let him see her assets before she suddenly spun around and sat on his desk. Before he could ask her what she was up to, she practically whipped her head around and brought her face dangerously close to his. Their noses almost touching, she let out her request. "Let's go out!"

He could have sworn he heard lightning crack in the distance, but the showers weren't strong enough to produce such destructive bolts. He blinked once, twice, three times as seconds passed, and she grew impatient. She leaned away and pouted. "What, you don't want to go out with me?" She did her best to look seductively shy.

She got the seductive part right, but he could see her teasing nature shining through. If it was one thing she was not, it was coy. He still lost to the expression she wore. With a vein attempt at a frustrated sigh, he gave in. "All right, all right… Let's go." He pushed his chair back as he stood.

She immediately jumped and clapped her hands. "Yay! I win!" She grabbed him by his arm and proceeded to drag him out of the office. "You're coming with me, lover, and you're going to enjoy it." She relished in her victory as he relented and started walking along with her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the open courtyard surrounding the Hokage mansion. They stood there, soaking in the downpour, for several long moments before Minato decided to speak up. He stared at her incredulously. "Aren't we going somewhere?"

Kushina wore the widest grin as she stared up into his eyes with her hands behind her back. Again, she was trying to act what she was not, coy. "Dance with me!" It was most definitely a statement she seemed unwilling to accept no for an answer.

He arched a brow as he wondered if she lost her mind. "What…?!" He was certain he was just thinking about how he hated the rain because it left nothing to do. He felt taken aback by the question his significant other was asking.

She frowned at him. "What? Are you deaf, now?" Her frown turned into an all-out pout. "…or…" She added a quivering lip for effect. "…don't you love me?" For that added punch, she batted her eyelashes to gather a little extra moisture.

He was putty in her hands. "Wha-…? No!" He paused as his response was little more than stammering words. He shrugged, giving in. He was out there, so he figured one thing. _"What's the harm?"_

In the world, there were many things he loved. He loved his family, a workaholic father and doting mother. He loved his friends; though, anybody telling Hiashi, Hizashi, or Tsuchiko that were dead meat – or anybody else for that matter. He loved being Hokage, vices such as paperwork notwithstanding. He loved Konoha and the many people of _his_ village.

More than anything else, he loved Kushina. The woman had an energy…an aura about her. She just made everything worthwhile, and she brought a smile to everybody's face. She was his world, the very fiber of his being. She was at once and open book and an enigma wrapped in a mystery.

He looked at her as they danced. She was sopping wet, but she didn't care. She was lost in her own little world as she danced with him. Her hair was matted against her face, framing it prettily. Her clothes were tightly clenched against her body as water formed vein-like wrinkles.

He loved the rain, and he had no idea that three years later rains would announce sorrow throughout his beloved city that he and his wife had died leaving only one heir.

* * *

Ah, don't you just love random ideas that just bubble up uncontrollably? This release is partially to make up for no _Naruto: The Path We Walk _update this week. It's also partially a Christmas/New Year's present. It's also partially a reminiscence.

Ugh, I had to fix a rather odd yet big mistake. Hopefully nobody noticed, but I'm still putting in a note that I edited...

As always, comments and reviews are welcome, and flames outright ignored.


	3. Annoying Sisters

**Annoying Sisters  
**

Minata was enjoying the shade of a tree as he watched his genin…chunin…team train. It was tough finding the time to train their skills, honing them to sharp perfection. He had barely had time himself to work on a technique he considered his greatest invention, rivaling even his famed _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. In fact, it was the only technique he theorized he could even _use_ in conjunction

He felt a small killer intent followed by molded chakra. With a sigh, he moved out of the way of a poorly aimed dirt whip. He wasn't even sure it was supposed to be a ninjutsu. He stood up and curled his arms in front of him. A disgruntled red-head fell into his waiting arms. She had obviously lost her balance after the failed attack.

With a heavy sigh, he prepared to reprimand the kunoichi. "Kanae-chan if you keep doing this, I'm going to have to tell your nee-chan." He carefully eyed his team to tell them to back down, especially the well meaning but easily excitable Kakashi. Scratch that, poor Rin still had to hold him back. Was Obito laughing? Scratch that, even his own chunin kunoichi was stifling laughter. Why couldn't his almost jonin prodigy get more out of life like them?

The red head struggled in his grasp. "Let me go!" He did just that, and she fell with a thump. Rubbing her sore rear end, she stood and scowled at him. "…and who said you could call me 'Kanae-chan' you meanie! It's Kanaeru or Uzumaki-san to you, _Namikaze-san_!" She practically spat his name.

He fought rolling his eyes. She was about a year younger than his team, but she was accomplished. If her village used the usual shinobi ranks, she'd be roughly a mid to high ranking chunin. She was still only a child. "You're the only one who seems to have a problem with the nickname, and you can call me Minato. I hate standing on formalities."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He liked his jonin sensei. He really did. Since his father's death, he'd taken up the role splendidly. However, he had something to add. "_That's_ an understatement." He wisely kept it under his breath. Shouldn't all shinobi, no matter how powerful, stand by the rules and subject themselves to such formalities?

Obito liked the spunk the girl had. She wasn't as cute as Rin, nobody was in his book. Still, it was funny watching a much weaker ninja one-up his rival. It was funnier still to watch their sensei's interactions with her. He could only smirk as he watched the silver mane itch at his kunai pouch.

Rin was mortified that her crush was actually thinking of _attacking_ the girl for such a harmless…prank. She had to question such a light description, but what did the red-head actually expect from such a tactic? "Kakashi-kun, please calm down." She knew he was calm; he was always calm. He thought logically and followed the rules. _Any _attacker was to be dealt with quickly and decisively, but one must always obey one's superiors.

Minata was loosing the handle on the situation quickly, and he knew it. He heard his team, well, being his team. He heard the complaints of a rather…miffed preteen kunoichi. He was tempted to use his most powerful technique when a familiar presence walked into the area. Over exaggerating, he thanked her. "Oh thank the moon and the stars, Kushina-chan, you're here!"

Completely ignoring him with a haughty sigh, she grabbed her younger sister by the scruff of her neck. Of course, she knew her very human sister hadn't the fat of baby animals to allow easy carrying. It would _hurt_, but such was punishment. When she was certain they were out of earshot, she set the younger sibling down. "You do know what _hostage_ means, right?"

Kanaeru crossed her arms over her chest. She did _not _like the tone of the conversation. "Yeah, yeah, we're supposed to be all nice and listen and stuff, but he's real mean nee! I wanna see tou!" She missed her father and her village.

Kushina sighed. Honestly, what was she to do with her? She could be annoying, but she loved her dearly. _"Besides, Minato-kun needs a little bit of trouble from time to time."_ She smiled inwardly at the brash young man. "You'll just have to endure." She paused to think for a moment. "You know though… He's been _real_ nice to me. Why, he even took me out to dinner just the other night…"

Kanaeru openly gaped as her sister reminisced an obviously very recent escapade. "No! You didn't give in." She paused as horror set in. "Did you?!" Mortification set in at the odd bliss on the older red-heads face. "You _hated_ him!"

"Hate's…a little strong." She blushed and scratched her cheek at the memory. She twiddled her fingers in front of her, an odd habit she'd picked up around an odd Hyuuga. "I think I just came to…understand our similarities a bit more."

"You mean you remembered your promise is more like it." The two red-heads nearly jumped at the deeper voice from behind. He was amused by the reactions. Kushina clicked her tongue at him while a blush framed her cheeks cutely. Kanaeru rushed up to him with balled fists and swung at him. She might have hit him too…if he didn't use his height to keep her at bay.

Kushina rolled her eyes at his pleading look. She walked up and gently removed her sister from his outstretched palm. "Now, now, imouto, why don't you train with Kakashi or Obito?" She knew her sister's weaknesses better than anybody else.

Kanaeru immediately blushed. "O-Okay…" Her previous anger forgotten, she practically skipped towards her peers. She waved happily as she approached and tried to pry Obito's attention off Rin and/or Kakashi's off…training and rules. Maybe she'd try the whole girl bonding thing.

Kushina wrapped her arm seductively around Minato's. "Well, are you really willing to accept the whole package? …annoying imouto and all?" She found playing with him quite fun.

Minato found playing back equally enjoyable. "I'm not sure. She's a handful, and she doesn't even know what family Obito's from…" He contemplated that for a moment. Should he tell her? _"Nah! It's more fun this way."_

She giggled. "I didn't believe it at first, either. Who'da thunk such a high 'n' mighty clan'd produce somebody like him." She had to laugh at that. When she noticed he was staring off into space, she decided to press forward. "Tonight, same time?"

He stared at her blankly for a second before it clicked. She'd actually surprised him there. "Yeah, sounds fine to me." He chuckled. "This time, though, let me pick the place?"

With a nervous chuckle, she remembered their first date. She'd forced him to take her someplace and regretted it. She was _not_ about to make that mistake again. "Sure thing Minato-kun." She delivered a quick peck to his cheek. "You don't be late."

They had no idea that, months later, Obito would fall in combat, leaving Rin to implant the Sharingan eye that made Kakashi so famous. In a few short years, Minato and Kushina consummate their love and have a child only to die at his birth.

* * *

Yeah... This one is kinda completely random. I was playing around with 'shy li'l' thing' and 'arrogant brat', but jealous sister just...yeah...

Then again, I think all my 'shorts' are random. This is a series of one-shots after all.


	4. Destined First

**Destined First**

A tall, blond man stood out near the edge of a plateau overlooking a small peninsula far below. It was raining as he watched the many small whirlpools form and vanish between the mainland and short island chain. The most noticeable landmark was on the sea. The peninsula and island chain swept northward to create a smile-like crescent with a massive, undying whirlpool at its center.

With a wide smirk, he wiped his wet and matted hair from his forehead, revealing the symbol of the leaf carefully etched into his hitai-ate. He looked over his shoulder to see the sleeping form of a young boy, perhaps five or six. He was carried piggyback style as the shinobi traveled at his top speed.

He mildly suppressed a chuckle as he raised his arms in a placating manner. In an instant, he was surrounded by the elite guard of the island chain. They bore no hitae-ate, but their silken, ninja armor proudly displayed a blazing orange symbol of the island chain below. The whirlpool emblem was feared for the ferocity of the warriors honored to wear it.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the elite guard led the blond shinobi and child into the small village on the largest island. After thoroughly searching them and their belongings, they were satisfied that the leaf had held up their end of the treaty. They boy, under a surprisingly strong genjutsu, never stirred. It was for the best for he would have been frightened, and he was having sweet dreams.

When the gates loomed before them, the blond shinobi released the child from his genjutsu-induced sleep. Groggily, the boy remained perched on the adult's back. "Tou-san…" He started respectfully. "…are we already there?" He sounded slightly confused; though, it was impossible to discern if from the barrier between sleep and wakefulness or ignorance.

The man, identified as the boy's father, responded heartily. "Yes, Minato-chan, we're here." He didn't bother suppressing a chuckle as the boy grumbled over being addressed 'chan' which only furthered the boy's ire.

His good humor quickly changed to a serious demeanor as they approached a rather unique crowd. A dozen and a half red-haired shinobi… He caught movement near the lead ninja's leg and looked down. He smirked almost involuntarily before giving the lead ninja a curious look. "Who's the guest? I was unaware she'd be joining us."

"The nerve…" The man to the leader's immediate right loudly protested. "What right do you have to address Uzumaki-sama with such disrespect?! I should…"

Uzumaki held up his hand to stop his subordinate. "Namikaze-sama has the right to inquire." The other man immediately sunk back. The leader placed a calming hand on the young girl's shoulder. "She is my daughter, Kushina-chan." Then he indicated the boy on Namikaze's back. "Now, might I inquire about your guest?"

Namikaze allowed his smirk to broaden as he placed the boy on the ground. "He's my son, Minato-chan." He, again, ignored the protests of his child. For some reason, both parents seemed to reach and unspoken agreement and tightly grasped each others hands.

Not a moment later, both parents looked to their respective child. Their eyes gleamed dangerously as they announced their thoughts simultaneously. "Why don't we let the brats go play elsewhere while the adults talk?"

Minato was taken aback. Defensively, he held one arm in front of his chest as he took a tentative step back. His eyes darted to Kushina, similarly startled by her father's declaration. Turning with a huff, he grabbed her hand and started to run off. He stopped by the corner of a building and turned around.

Kushina blinked when she was grabbed, and she nearly stumbled when her captor suddenly stopped. Her eyes were wide at his antics. He pulled an eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "Otou-baka!" She gasped as he ducked around the corner and out of sight.

Uzumaki rolled his eyes. "My, my, that was a dangerous look." He eyed the blond man carefully. "You sure they'll be okay by themselves?" He barely fought back his amused smirk.

Namikaze didn't bother suppressing his chuckle. "They'll be fine." He lazily looked to a cloud passing overhead. "Besides, there's got to be something for your ninja to do." He all but winked.

Looking at each other, the fathers reared back and roared with laughter. The rest of the red-heads palmed their faces and shook their heads in disbelief. They missed the parents looking in the direction their children headed for a split-second.

Outside their range of vision, Minato finally slowed down. He turned to face Kushina. "Sorry 'bout that; tou-san can be annoying like that." He took the moment it took for her to catch her breath to evaluate her. She was a few years younger than him, and her brilliant red hair was highlighted by golden strands and edges.

Having caught her breath, she looked up to him with a wide grin. "Hi 'nato-kun, you can call Kushina Kushina-chan." Her words slurred slightly, but she was surprisingly proper in speech. She didn't seem frightened of him, and she looked around curiously. She also seemed to ignore his apology.

He stared at her strangely for several long moments as she nodded at random intervals…like she was noting something. He looked around to try to figure out what she was doing, but he gave it up as something only kids understood...kids younger than him… "This is my first time here. What's fun to do here?"

She tilted her head one way and gave him a wide-eyed look. After a moment, she closed her eyes in delight and grabbed his hand. "Beach, beach!" She started walking before his mind processed what she said, and she almost dragged him before he started shuffling his feet.

Minato's first visit to Whirlpool's capital lasted several days. He spent every day playing with Kushina. He couldn't stand to be around the adults, and she was interesting enough to watch. She had a lot of energy, and she got along well with everybody in the village. She was accepted everywhere almost as royalty.

He didn't really care what the adults were up to. They had a lot of boring talks, and they didn't seem interested in much besides bickering. He felt he'd rather spend time at the beach. He'd never met a girl who acted quite as boyish as his first friend in a foreign land.

He noticed something the first time at the beach. As she ran out into the waves and rolled in the sand, her hair seemed to have cowlicks in the shape of two ears… He saw a lot of wildlife living in Fire, but he couldn't decide between cat or fox ears. When asked which she preferred, she only giggled and cryptically mentioned something about cats and foxes and nine houses.

The second day at the beach was the most memorable. Kushina showed Minato her favorite hiding place. It was a small island that could be reached by a thin sandbar. More accurately, it was a rock and strange formation of trees. There were nine palm trees, and they fanned out to vaguely resemble the setting sun. The scene looked spectacular at sunset.

When it finally came time for Namikaze to leave, neither child was willing to be separated. Uzumaki had to hold his daughter just to give the blond shinobi the opportunity to grab his stubborn son. They were gracious enough to hold their children close enough to say a few departing words.

"Remember 'shina-chan, ya gotta 'member to come to Konoha!" He emphatically pleaded with her as he held out his fist, pinky outstretched.

She nodded and gripped his pinky with her own. "Promise, 'nato-kun. Kushina become great ninja and come see great Kage!" She smiled widely as they made the pinky promise.

The adults shook their heads, amused. Sadly, they had to part ways and separate the entertaining children. Little did they know they would meet again under less than promising circumstances. During the Third Great Ninja World War, they would meet again and fall in love.

* * *

I do not write younglings very well, but this short bit makes it easier to write some future verses. _Umi no Misaki_ inspired the 'island', but I changed it up with the trees and permenancy.


	5. Star Fall

**Star Fall**

Kushina wandered the streets of Konoha in mild confusion. For once, she could not sense her pesky bodyguard anywhere nearby. She quickly stamped out the loneliness that dared sprout up at Minato's absence. Instead of mulling over his sudden understanding of personal space, she observed the excited faces she passed.

The children were giddy with anticipation, while the adults busied themselves buying candy and various knickknacks. For all intents and purposes, everybody seemed to be preparing for some big birthday celebration. At the same time, she wondered if they were preparing for a parade or a masquerade. The streets were as decorated and festive as the costumes everybody seemed to be wearing.

For an instant, the festive atmosphere reminded Kushina of her land and people, and it left her homesick. The time of the year was right. She wanted to be with her family to celebrate the bittersweet festival kept dear in the Uzumaki heart. She wanted to cuddle with her imouto near the family room hearth under their okaa-sama's woven blanket.

It was the evening of the Star Fall, and she was far away in a strange land.

She was a hostage, along with her imouto. They were bargaining chips to ensure the Uzumaki removed themselves from the looming battle and sided with none of the great powers.

As she cradled her torso, a gentle hand brushed across her shoulder. Kushina could not stop her eyes from widening at the sight. Minato stood beside her wearing ancient robes and carrying a furled and obviously long scroll. He smiled readily for her, and her loneliness, _almost_ to her displeasure, instantly melted away.

Without a word, he unfurled a section of the scroll he carried, tore it off, and handed it to her with a flourish. She stared at it for a long moment. She could not help it. The gift was traditional, and he dressed as the hero of Star Fall. When she looked up to thank him, he was already gone. She tried to be angry, but the reality of the situation got in the way.

"She's so lucky…" She heard one of Minato's admirers whisper in supposed confidence to another nearby admirer. "I don't see what he sees in her, giving her the first gift!"

Kushina looked at the section of scroll she received. As much as she hated to admit it, the 'secret' admirer was right. Three borders surrounded an intricate set of seals and runes, and a tear made only one side jagged. In spite of herself, her heart fluttered. However, she saw more, something endearing.

Minata walked down the street proudly. He had the bearing of a hero. More importantly, he stopped at every child he met along the street. Even as they crowded around him excitedly, he patted each gingerly upon their crowns. He tore a section from his scroll and handed one to each expectant child. He waved to their parents as he continued down the street.

He did not leave her side. He fulfilled his self-appointed duty. He let her know he was thinking about her. Kushina blushed at her self-centered thoughts. She blushed brighter as she realized she was thinking _about __**him**_! As she tried to regain control of her senses, a young Uchiha female, about her age, walked up next to her.

"He's usually more composed than this." She looked at the Uchiha girl with some surprise when she spoke out of nowhere. "I admit; I like the seeing the emotions dancing across his face. It's better than that bland, stately expression he tries to take."

"E-Excuse me?" Kushina stumbled as she tried to identify the Uchiha.

"You probably don't remember me." She said sweetly. "I'm Mikoto. We spoke briefly when you first came here; though, that was just an informal introduction."

Kushina nodded, somewhat remembering. "Engaged to the heir to the Uchiha?" She asked carefully, receiving an affirmative nod.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" Mikoto continued easily. She almost giggled at her new companion's expression. "That seal won't break for a few hours, so we may as well do something to pass the time. Besides, Minato will be busy for a while now."

Kushina blushed at how obvious she must have been. She did not _like_ like Minato. …right? She barely nodded before Mikoto dragged her off to a restaurant further down another street. She lost track of her surroundings as her escort dragged her back and forth.

The restaurant was as crowded as the streets outside. The din was almost a low roar, and she wondered how the waiters took their orders under such pressure. However, they placed and received their orders without incident. They ate with a near palatable silence between them.

Then, Mikoto started the questioning. "You know about Star Fall, right?"

"O-Of course!" Kushina blinked. "How do you know?"

Mikoto giggled. "The Namikaze keep the tradition alive. Minato always loved the roll of Whirlpool."

"I see…"

"So..." Mikoto leaned closer. "What do you think of him?"

"Who?" Kushina blinked in genuine confusion.

"Minato!"

"What?"

"Come on! How do you see him?"

"H-He's annoying!" She blushed. "He's childish and a hopeless busybody!"

"I see…" Mikoto cooed.

"S-See what?"

"Nevermind." Mikoto brushed her off and continued without looking back. "I know it must be hard to be so far from home, but Minato worked real hard on the Star Fall festival this year. What's so important about it to you, anyway?"

Kushina sighed and looked down. She should have seen the topic coming. She looked at the section of scroll Minato handed her before answering. "I guess it's something like the birth of some great legend." She leaned back and rolled her glass. She listened to the swirling liquid as she resumed her story. "Whirlpool was the leader, so I suppose he was remembered as the hero. However, he wasn't the only one there."

She wove a tale for Mikoto. She spoke of a time before shinobi, before people learned to mold chakra into powerful jutsu. She spoke of a time where clans of summon beasts lived among man instead of far and hidden away. Kushina eventually garnered the attention of host and patron alike as she spoke of a time where seals, runes, and ceremony harnessed natural energies.

A long time ago, an ancient among the monkey clan lashed out at humanity for a reason forgotten by the ages. He went on a rampage and laid waste to everything in sight. When his clan visited punishment upon him, they chose to strip bear his pride. Like the bijuu of the age of shinobi, the violent monkey wore many tails.

When his clan removed his tails, the monkey's rage against humanity only intensified. He started a great and terrible war, and he cast off his mortal shell. He became a being of pure chakra, and he changed his name. He became the Reibi no Hoshi. He reduced and scattered humanity, and he set his rage upon any beast that sided with his sworn enemies.

Eventually, the greatest warriors of the land gathered. At the center, a human called Whirlpool emerged. He led the charge with ten beasts at his flanks. Even still, the Reibi no Hoshi proved too much. They were at a standstill, and they could not lead the deranged monkey into their sealing trap.

A forgotten hero, a great bird of ten wings, eventually discovered a way to break through the Reibi no Hoshi's defenses. The bird of ten wings sacrificed himself, and his power filled nine earthen pots. Whirlpool completed the arcane circle and trapped the Reibi no Hoshi, separating his power among the nine earthen pots and trapping his body in stone. The great star had fallen, but it caused great collateral damage in its wake.

As Kushina finished her tale, she noticed the gathered crowd. The ending was bittersweet, and some obviously wept or held in tears at the loss the hero must have felt. Then, midnight caressed the land. She looked at her section of scroll as it creaked and popped. After a moment, a small earthen jar emerged from the arcane circle.

She knew the seal was a shinobi's attempt at replicating the historic circle, but she felt the sentiment nonetheless. The symbols of the ten beast clans adorned the earthen jar. She pulled a small jewelry box from within. She gasped and smiled at the sight.

She saw a small bracelet and a charm representing the forgotten hero, a feather of his bird clan.

Maybe… Maybe she _did_ like Minato.

Kushina didn't know where her first Star Fall in Konoha would lead. She didn't know how well she would get to know Mikoto and other clan wives before she would call Fire her home. She had no idea where her unexpected relationship with Minato would lead. She only knew he brought a small comfort to her homesick heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'd like to apologize for my absence these last few months. I have reasons, and I do not actually apologize for those reasons. I apologize that any fans I have had to wait on _The Path We Walk_ and _Fate, Alchemy, and Bridges_. I'll mention this again when I actually post in those stories, which I plan on soon.

I hope everybody enjoyed their Christmas and New Years! For any US audience, I hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving! Also, happy Chanukah! Stay Safe!


End file.
